Total Drama's Back
by Iamatriangle
Summary: Its a whole new season of total drama, two new contestants have joined and be ready for new and crazy challenges! I always imagined being in total drama so one of the new characters is kinda based on my personality. I do not own Total Drama, OCs are mine (:
1. Welcome to The Island

Total Dramas back

A year has passed since TDWT, The contestants are back for another crack at the million including two new contestants (My characters btw, I do not own Total Drama): Michelle and Lindley, Michelle is sarcastic, has long brown hair, brown eyes and a light tan, her outfit consists of skinny jeans and a purple tank top, Lindley is tall, dark, dark eyes and ponytail hair, she wears short shorts with a blue top, she is known for her way of being friends with everyone. This is my first Fanfic so please RxR.

"We've been around the world and we are back with a whole new season of explosions, crazy challenges and hopefully not lawsuits!" Chris smiled and looked to Chef "So where are our victims… I mean contestants! Contestants!" Chris quickly said and hoped no one would realize his slip up. "Ah, here they are now!" he pointed out to the river surrounding the island and on it was a boat which looked like it might just sink. All the contestants from the 3 previous seasons were there. Sierra had a huge grip on Cody who was smiling to himself. Izzy was bouncing around the ship knocking Katie and Sadie over.

"Izzy, Watch where you're going!" Katie yelled as she got up

"sorry, I can't help it. I am sooooo excited!" Izzy replied as she jumped onto Owens back. Alejandro managed to be cleared up from his burns and was trying to get Heathers attention(it wasn't working), Duncan and Gwen were hugging and Courtney glared at them as she passed. Noah slouched over the side of the ship and Eva decided she would use Blainley as a weight.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Blainley screamed, Eva took no notice and kept working out.

Tyler and Lindsay were sitting on the railing looking close to falling in.

"are you Tyler?" She asked. Tyler facepalmed and lost balance, he would have tumbled into the water if Trent hadn't of caught him. LeShawna stood around dancing while Harold stared at her. DJ watched as Ezekial crawled around the ship like a animal and Beth stared at Justin as he let the wind blow through his hair. Geoff and Bridgett also stood making out as they usually did.

Chris grinned evilly from the dock. "3….2…1…"The boat suddenly sank and the cast cried as they went down. "ah, I love my job" he smiled as he watched the cast try and swim to shore.(sorry I realize this is like TDROTI)

"My…MY HAIR" LeShawna cried out as her hair poofed up.

"Cute hair-do" Duncan laughed as he swam past.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed as she searched for Cody, he was almost at shore and she swam so fast she soaked Justin's hair and he freaked out.

"welcome back campers!" Chris said with open arms.

"yay for us" Noah said sarcastically.

"it's nice to see you are all refreshed after a morning swim" Chris grinned. "New season, new challenges and even new contestants"

"More contestants, don't people realize this show is torture" Gwen questioned. A helicopter hovered overheard and landed near the campers. A girl got out of average height and long hair, if anything she looked a little like heather except for the mean face.

"Camper one, Michelle" Chris introduced. She looked up at the campers, they stared at her with blank faces.

"you all look very happy to see competition" Michelle said laughing. She walked over and stood next to Noah, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and looked away.

"Camper 2" Another girl hopped out of the helicopter, she was quite tall and he ponytail blew in the wind, "Lindley" Chris finished, she headed over quietly but as soon as she saw them she almost burst with joy

"heyyy, im Lindley and I m sooooo excited to be here! I can take anything chris throws this season and I'll take you all down. Ok thanks." She skipped over to the group and span on her heel to face Chris.

-Confessional-Noah-

Omg that girl is so pretty. Actually no what am I saying. I don't talk about this not even in a toilet confessional

-end-

-confessional-Sierra-

Whoever that Lindley girl is I don't like her. She seems like an over the top fangirl or something. That's my thing no one elses!

-end-

"Well there you go your two new campers, get to know them because we are about to start the first challenge to find out your teams"

-confessional-Michelle-

They were right, this place already sucks. And this confessional is more than digusting

-end-

10 minutes later

"Ok campers, meet at the Dock of shame for your first challenge and don't be late" The loudspeaker yelled through the campsite. A few minutes later everyone arrived at the dock and Chris looked at them.

"hello again campers, ready for your sorting challenge?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Michelle said, a few others mumbled about how she will regret being here.

"Well look over here, two sacks, one for boys and one for girls. New Contestants can go first. Reach in and find out what team you are on" Lindley bounded up.

"Why isn't it that our challenge isn't painful is some way?" Trent asked.

"OWWW" Lindley yelled and pulled her hand out, a mousetrap had been clamped onto it.

"You may want to think again Trent" Beth said quietly.

"Lindley go to Team A, Michelle, you're up" she reached in and pulled out a bit of paper. "team B" Chris said.

"No mousetrap aye?" Michelle laughed

-confessional-Michelle-

HELL YEAH!

-end-

Each camper went up and either got a mousetrap or paper, the teams ended up as follows.

Team A-Lindley, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Owen, Geoff, Eva, Blainley

Team B-Michelle, LeShawna, Justin, Courtney, Heather, Bridget, Izzy, DJ, Sierra, Beth, Trent, Noah and Harold

"Of course, I'm on the worst team here!" Courtney yelled.

"Cmon we aren't that bad" DJ said.

"Quiet" Chris told everyone "Team A will be known as TrappedMice" he waited for realization and everyone just glared at him "ok and team B will now be known as PaperBuddies"

"worst name in History" Noah said.

"See you do better" Chris retorted "Tune in tomorrow to see the first challenge and first elimination!"

"Already! At least let my hair go back to normal" Justin begged

"QUIT INTERUPTING" Chris yelled "how will the campers act towards the newbees, will Noah let his feelings out, Which team will win the first challenge and have immunity to elimination? See it all next time because Total Drama is Back!"

"What feelings?" Izzy laughed out "Noah and feelings don't work hahahahaha"

-end song-


	2. Day2

Day 2. PART 1/2

"Welcome! Total Drama Is Back and its already day two of our new season, the newbees fit right in with the other campers and today is full of mystery when a camper from each team goes missing…" Chris said

"Missing?!" Heather interrupted. Chris gestured to Chef and he pulled out a sack and Heather ran but was soon caught by Chef. He put her in the sack and walked away.

"mmhmm… Yes missing, where will they be put? Is there love in the air this week? Or are new enemies forming? Find out tonight because Total Drama Is Back!"

Opening song…

-TrappedMice Girl's dorm-

The birds were tweeting outside the windows of the camper's dorm. They slept peacefully and then…. A trumpet played loudly which woke the campers quickly.

"Ahhh!… I really wish he didn't do that" Sadie said as she fell off her top bunk.

"at least you didn't have to endure 3 seasons of it" Gwen told her whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Three seasons? I thought it was just one Huuggeee season and we came back when Chris told u to" Lindsay said scratching her head. The other girls stared at her blankly.

"Im glad I only have to endure one season!" Lindley said happily as she jumped up and changed.

-TrappedMice Guys dorm-

Duncan, Cody, Tyler, Geoff and Owen huddled in one corner and alejandro stayed up on his bunk.

"what is going on over there?!" Owen screamed. Something crawled in the darkness on the other side of the room.

"Duncan, you're brave! You find out!" Cody shoved Duncan and he scrambled back.

"Over Tyler's dead body!" He replied.

"why is it my body and not yours?" The thing scuttled out and they all heaved a sigh of relief.

"senior, its ok it is only Ezekiel."(imagine Alejandros accent please) Alejandro jumped down and opened the door, Ezekiel ran out "He just needed fresh air"

"You dudes totally freaked out over nothing!" Geoff laughed.

"Oh yeah, who was the one who told us a monster was in the room and was gonna kill us?" Duncan retorted.

"Oh right, sorry dudes" Geoff said scratching his neck. "Don't tell Bridge please…" HE walked out.

-PaperBuddies Girls dorm-

"I am gonna kill Chris and that trumpet of his!" LeShawna jumped up and stormed out of the dorm. Beth ran out after her to stop her because she's the nice girl.

"Am I the only one who noticed Heather isn't here?" Courtney asked.

"So? Who really cares where Heather is?" Bridgett replied.

"I noticed. I noticed!" Izzy maniacally said.

Sierra hopped out of bed "OMG I haven't seen Cody in like 10 hours! Got to go!" She ran out.

"woah, how do you get sleep around here with all the noise" Michelle asked then yawned.

"You don't get sleep because our first challenge is today and if you ruin it newbee, you'll be the first person eliminated" Courtney said and stormed out.

"all right all right! I'm getting up" Michelle hopped out of her covers and followed the others out passing Noah who she again smiled at but said nothing to.

-PaperBuddies Guys dorm-

"DJ, get up buddy" Trent said over him. "Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up" He quickly said.

"Did you just say get up 9 times?" Harold asked.

"Yes, yes he did" Justin said "what? I counted"

"guys, im not crazy ok" Trent replied angrily

"Yeah guys, give him a break" DJ jumped up and walked out.

"I'll give him a break when he stops doing everything 9 times" Noah said as he headed out, he saw Michelle and smiled wanting to say hello but couldn't.

-Confessionall-Noah-

Why can't I talk to girls!

-end-

he walked to the tent and was interrupted by Chef.

"What lovely food will you be serving today?" He sarcastically asked.

"heheh, wouldn't you like to know" Chef threw a sack over him and dragged him away.

-Breakfast-

"Pancakes?" Owen asked disbelieving of the food brought out to them.

"Wheres the nasty gruel I have been waiting so long to try?" Michelle sarcastically announced.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll find out but obviously not now" Duncan said as he piled his plate up

"OMG PANCAKES! I LOVE PANCAKES, THEY ARE LITERALLY MY FAVOURIE FOOD" Lindley squealed as she ran in.

"Looks like someone is giving Sierra a run for her money" Blainley laughed at her and Sierra angrily shoved a spoon in Blainleys mouth. Chris wondered in and smiled.

"Good morning Campers, are you all liking today's breakfast menu?" He smiled again.

-confessional-Lindley-

Like?! I LOVE THIS

-end-

"I bet you are all wondering what today's challenge will be" he kept his smile up.

-confessional-Justin-

I really hope it isn't to difficult, I could do with just a cool relaxing day

-end-

"Well today is all out about finding something that is lost"

"wait a moment? Is that why Heather isn't here?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, yes It is, two players from each team have been taken and been hidden in the forrest somewhere, your job is to find your two lost items and bring them back to the dorms. I'll be here waiting" he strode out and asked Chef where they were. "You put them where!?" he yelled. The two teams walked out and huddled.

-Paper Buddies-

"Ok so who is missing from our team?" Justin asked.

"Ummm" Michelle replied.

"We are missing Heather, I already told you!" Courtney reminded us.

"Where's Noah?" Bridgett asked us.

-Confessional-Bridgett-

Yeah, I notice when people are gone… I did it

-end-

"We know who is gone lets go find them" Beth said, they all ran into the woods in search of their missing teammates.

-TrappedMice-

"so what are we doing again?" Lindsay asked.

"finding our lost teammates brainless" Duncan told her. "I noticed that Gwen is gone"

He finished sadly.

"And Cody must be gone too" Tyler told the team.

"If that ladies man tries anything on Gwen he'll have me to answer to he said cracking his knuckles.

"Lets go find them then" Owen said, everyone ran and Owen trotted slowly behind them.

-Confessional-Sierra-

Of course I noticed Cody was gone how couldn't I have noticed! I mean really. I bet Lindley didn't even realize, if I were on his team I could track him by smell because it took a course online about how to do that

-end-

"should we try the sasquatch (sorry if it's miss spelt) cave?" Alejandro asked the group.

"Yeah I think that's a totttaaaalyyy good idea" Lindley told him

-Confessional-Lindley-

Sorry but I had a huge crush on Alejandro when I watched TDWT and I do not think Heather deserves his attention.

-end-

"whats gonna happen when we come back to see if the teams find the others! Love is in the air with the newbees and what's going on with where the campers are hidden… Chef. I don't want to campers to be killed. Ratings are good. Lawsuits and deaths are bad." He turned back to the camera "Find out after the break because Total Drama's Back!"

Pleaassse review, because I don't want to continue if it isn't any good sooo please and what do think of the challenge, its used I know but it is always fun for them


	3. Day 2 part 2

Day 2 part 2/2

"Yeah maybe we should look in the cave… Chris seemed pretty scared about where they were" Tyler replied to Alejandros idea.

"You better be right pretty boy, if you want to keep those teeth of yours" Duncan threatened as he marched into the cave

"Better follow him then" Geoff said to the team they headed in leaving Blainley outside.

-confessional-Blainley-

There is no way I am ever going in a Sasquatch cave… they smell terrible!

-end-

"AHHHHHHHHHH" The team came rushing out screaming as the Sasquatch chased them away form his cave.

"Definitely not there" Alejandro said.

"Any other ideas?" Sadie asked.

"wait, look at Ezekiel" Katie poked her BFFL.

"Eeeee… is he smelling where they are?" Sadie tilted her head sideways. Ezekiel disappeared into the trees.

"what are you waititng for, follow him!" Lindley yelled running after him closely followed by the rest of the group.

-Paper Buddies-

"Noah!" Michelle yelled out "Heather!" No answer came back, it was worth a try she thought.

"Is that them there!" Izzy asked whilst hanging from a tree branch.

"Where?" Courtney begged. Izzy pointed towards the river, the campers looked over and saw that their 'lost items' were hanging from a branch above shark infested water.

-Confessional-Sierra-

I could see Codykins, I knew we weren't on the same team but I decided that I cared more about saving him than anything. Wow, this sounds totally made for movies omg!

-end-

Sierra ran towards the river and somehow managed to get Cody of the branch and land back on land. She gripped him tight and she wouldn't let go

-confessional-Cody-

I wont lie, I was happy to be away from those sharks but Sierra isn't even on my team and she still saved my butt… literally

-end-

"sharks, so many, many sharks" Trent shivered, Harold started counting how many sharks there were

"6…7…8" he said aloud, then one jumped out of the water snapping at the three campers feet. "Make that 9" he looked at Trent.

-Confessional-Trent-

Ok because 9 is my lucky number doesn't mean that everyone with a 9 makes me mental… but I decided I could totally save them because 9 sharks is lucky for me, anymore and I would not have outwitted them at all.

-end-

"what are we gonna do, they cant stay there forever" DJ freaked out.

"Calm down, Izzy has this" Izzy jumped from her tree and grabbed Trent. She tied him up with some rope (where It came from… no one knows) and ran towards the river, just as they reached it they saw the other team running over following Ezekiel. She growled loudly at him and he backed off. She threw Trent to the branch and he grabbed hold of the remaining campers.

-Confessional-Trent-

Ok, so it was Izzy but I still took part in saving them!

-end-

Izzy pulled the rope down and let go when they reached Earth, she untied the campers and they ran to there teams, except Cody, he was stuck with Sierra attached to him.

-Confessionals-Heather-

They took there time. I could have died! If we lose I am definitely getting rid of miss CIT because she is more bossy than me. And I am in charge. Always

-end-

The PaperBuddies were running towards victory when Noah started to slow down, Michelle grabbed his hand and pulled him along and they finally reached the finish. They still didn't say a word to one another.

-Confessional-Michelle-

I grabbed his hand to get him to the finish, no feelings, just victory.

-end-

-Confessional-Noah-

Shes so cute, she held my hand *Blushes* wait no, she held my hand, ew

-end-

The TrappedMice arrived soon after with Eva struggling(that's weird) to pull apart Cody and Sierra. They finally finished and Chris came back to greet the teams. "Its nice to see you all arrived safely"

-confessional-Chris-

If they had of died, my career would be over, lawsuits and I would probably go to jail so im glad they made it through. I mean I am legally allowed to harm them, though not muh

-end-

"But the winners of the first challenge were the PaperBuddies so Mice, you are up for elimination! I'll see you at the campfire tonight to see who the first person to be eliminated this season is" Chris walked off

-Confessional-Katie&Sadie-

Katie-if we have to get rid of anyone I want to vote off Eva, she didn't even help in the challenge today

Sadie-Yeah, I totally was thinking that!

Katie-OMG we are so in sync *hugs*

-end-

-That night at the campfire ceremony-

"Evening Campers" Chris grinned and pulled out a plate of marshmallows "you know the rules, whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately report to the dock of shame and leave the game and can never return… ever! The following campers are safe"

Chris looked around at the campers "Owen" he tossed a marshmallow over, "Lindley"

"OMG YAY, I thought I was going to get out and I didn't so yaaay!"

"Duncan, Cody" the two grabbed their marshmallows and walked over to the others.

"Katie, Sadie and Gwen" The two girls hugged and grabbed Gwen and squeezed her tight.

"Ezekiel, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Geoff" They also grabbed their marshmallows and stood with the others, "That just leaves Eva and Blainley" the tension grew around the campers as they waited silently. "The last marshmallow goes to…..Blainley!"

"YES!" She yelled and raced to the others in her red heels.

"I'll get you all for this, mark my words!" Eva ran to the dock.

"Eva, wait we have something new this season!" Chris grabbed and pulled out a giant circus cannon

"Wht is this? The cannon of shame?" Eva laughed

"Yes, yes it is" Chris gestured to Chef who grabbed Eva and shoved her in the cannon, Chris lit it and the cannon fired firing Eva far, far away.

"Well that's all for tonight, join us next time to see who is eliminated next! What cruel challenges can I force these poor campers to do, what food will they have to endure after their pancake fest, find out next time because Total Drama is Back!"

-End song-


	4. Day 3

Day 3

"Welcome back because Total Drama is Back, last week four campers went missing from their teams and had to be found. They were found dangling over shark infested water which caused Sierra to go mental to get Cody, the Buddies managed to get their missing campers over the line first so they won the first challenge of the season sending the TrappedMice into an elimination ceremony. The mice chose Eva to be the first out of the game and now have no advantage in strong players. What's going to happen tonight in our first spooooky challenge of the season, find out tonight because Total Drama is Back!"

-opening song-

-Breakfast-

"so here it is, the wonderful gruel I have been waiting so long to try" Michelle groaned as Chef put her 'food' on her plate. She went and sat down next to Noah at her teams table. "Morning" she said quickly to him and blushed.

-Confessional-Michelle-

I was not blushing, it was hot and my cheeks turned red. That's All.

-End-

-Confessional-Noah-

She talked to me, I was going to make the first move but she beat me there, she's so pretty when she blushes. *Slaps self* stop saying that Noah!

-End-

"I have never eaten anything like this before, is this what you had to eat first season?" Lindley asked the other members at her table.

"Yeah, but I love it" Owen said gulping his food down.

"You get used to it after three seasons" Lindsay told her and some food fell on her boots. "Ahhh are you kidding me! These are my best pair!" She ran out of the hall screaming.

"Well that seems odd" Duncan mentioned as he sat down.

"What seems odd?" Blainley asked curiously.

"Jockstrap hasn't gone running out after her yet" Duncan laughed as Tyler realized and ran out. Chris walked in and smiled happily at the campers as he usually did.

"Guess what, you have the day off! Meet here tonight for your challenge!" He walked out again.

-PB's (PaperBuddies) table-

"Day off" Justin said happily "I am going to get some beauty sleep" he yawned and walked tiredly out..

"sounds like a good idea, rest up so we have more energy for the challenge tonight" Miss CIT announced and headed out after Justin.

-Confessional-Courtney-

Beauty sleep, yeah right, I just want energy to beat that punk and that boyfriend kisser in the challenge

-End-

The team followed Courtney out and went to their dorms but Noah stopped Michelle out front. "Um, hello again" Michelle suspiciously said.

"Hello" Noah said too quickly.

"Is there something you want?" She asked him

"I just wanted to say… you're… you're" He didn't finish "Never mind, I'll remember later"

"Ok, see you tonight Noah" She headed into the girls dorm

-Confessional-Michelle-

Well that wasn't awkward or anything

-End-

-Confessional-Noah-

I'm such an idiot! She probably thinks I am a creep or something!

-End-

The other team decided sleep was a good idea and went back to their dorms. They all fell asleep quickly because they barely got sleep the night before.

"Is sleep a good idea for the campers? You don't need to answer that because it isn't a good idea at all! Find out what happens to these campers after the break!"

-BREAK-

6pm

"WAKE UP CAMPERS CHALLENGE STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!" Chris yelled through the campsite. The campers were startled and jumped up, Gwen's head whacked into the bed above her and her vision went blurry, she stumbled out of the cabin and tried to follow her team, Duncan had to steer her over to the others. Izzy was sitting in a tree and whenever someone walked passed she would yell boo at them, everyone knew she was there though.

6:10pm

"I trust your sleep went well…" he looked at Chef and laughed. "Your challenge tonight is to spend the night with one other person in your team chosen by me! Because the number in each team is odd there will be one group of 3 for each team. You will be put in parts of the forest and chances of survival out there at night is close to 0." He laughed evilly again. "The pair that are last captured win immunity for their team" He eyed of the campers one by one. "Now for the pairings, The Mice groups will be…Gwen and Ezekiel"

"At least I know he can fend off other animals" Gwen said hopefully and Ezekiel growled. They left the hall.

"Duncan and Lindsay"

"You better not sing" Duncan spat and stormed out.

"He must be cranky" Lindsay followed him.

"Lindley and Alejandro"

-Confessional-Lindley-

OMG ALEJANDRO WITH ME! THIS MUST BE A DREAM COME TRUE THANK YOU CHRIS!

-end-

-Confessional-Chris-

You're welcome

-end-

"Ladies first" Alejandro gestured to the door, Lindley blushed and walked out closely followed by him.

"Cody and Geoff"

"Awesome dude" Geoff said and the two gave each other knuckles.

"Tyler and the shared brain, Katie and Sadie"

"EEEEE!" The two girls squealed. Tyler stumbled down the steps on the way out and the girls helped him out.

"Which leaves…"

"Are you kidding, I was already his wife, do I have to be with him again!" Blainley yelled at Chris.

"Yes, yes it does, Blainley and Owen!" Owen picked up Blainley and she kicked and punched him on their way out out.

"Now for the Buddies" He again eyed off the campers "Courtney and Harold"

"I am not going with that dweeb!" CIT said loudly.

"Yes you are, I told you to" he laughed. Harold sighed a usual sigh and walked outside with Courtney.

"Michelle and Noah"

-Confessional-Noah-

SCORE!

-end-

"Fine, if I have to" Michelle said and grabbed Noah's hand and quickly walked out.

"LeShawna and Trent"

"Ma man! Haha" LeShawna smiled and walked out with Trent.

"Justin and Heather"

"Me and male model? No way!" Heather turned away.

"Do you really want us to lose Heather?" Justin asked curiously.

"ughh fine but only for the sake of the team" She stormed out with Justin trailing behind.

"Sierra and Beth"

"Ooookayyyyy" Sierra smiled a fake smile, she would have done anything to be with Cody but then again they were on opposite teams.

"This leaves Izzy, Bridgett and DJ"

-Confessional-Bridgett-

I still cant believe I'm not on Geoff's team, I have barely seen him since the start of the show and its unfair, I guess it gives me a chance away from making out for a while at least… *sigh*

-End-

"Cool, we are so gonna win this challenge!" DJ said as their group exited.

-Gwen&Ezekiel-

"I want to survive tonight so you can just fend off attackers ok?" Gwen told Ezekiel even though she wasn't sure he understood. Then she heard something rustle in the bushes behind her and it wasn't Ezekiel.

-Duncan&Lindsay-

"So I got this amazing new dress yesterday and…" Duncan cut Lindsay off

"I really don't care in the slightest, don't say anything and this night will be enjoyful"

"Ok zipping my lips!" Lindsay said and she saw something move behind her. She didn't say anything in case Duncan got mad. Then she screamed.

"What did I just say?" He turned around and screamed a very girly scream.

-Izzy, Bridgett & DJ-

"we should set up camp now" Bridgett told her group, DJ nodded and Izzy nodded already finished setting the tent.

"Wait how did you…?" DJ asked her.

"Oh easy, my friend here helped me" Izzy told them calmly. Something walked out from behind the tree and grabbed the three teammates and walked away as they kicked and screamed.

-LeShawna & Trent-

"If I hear another scream, I am leaving right now" LeShawna announced. Trent saw a man of some sort standing behind her.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7" Trent was counting.

"Are you trying your 9 theory again or something? It's getting really creepy" LeShawna told him again, Trent stuttered.

"…8 l-l-legs" He finished.

-Cody & Geoff-

"I really miss Bridge, I haven't seen her like at all this season" Geoff told Cody sadly.

"It's ok, if it's meant to be it will work out" Cody tried to cheer his friend up, he heard a scuttling sound from behind their tent "Did you- Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what?" Geoff questioned. "dude I think you are hearing things"

-Tyler, Katie and Sadie-

"I'm so glad we have a strong guy player to keep us safe" Katie said scared. They didn't know Tyler was also freaking out on the inside.

"Yeah if anything comes I'll keep you safe" He said manly, he turned around for a second and when he turned back the girls were gone "Katie! Sadie! Where are you?" He didn't know he was being watched.

-Michelle & Noah-

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe" Noah said puffing his chest up, Michelle didn't believe for a second that he could. "I'll make a fire"

"No, it will give away where we are and we will definitely be captured" Michelle told him smartly

"Oh that seems like a good idea"

"damn right it is"

"How will we keep warm then" Noah asked her

"body warmth is our best bet"

-Confessional-Michelle-

For the record I meant our individual body warmth

-End-

"Ok" Noah cuddled Michelle which startled her but she went with it, they lay down on the sleeping bags and rested. Later a rustle was heard followed by an ear splitting scream.

-Harold & Courtney-

"Just listen to me and we should survive the night" CIT said to the dweeb

"I do know how to survive in the woods, gosh" Harold replied.

"I don't care you can just listen to me for tonight whether you like it or not"

-Confessional-Harold-

I sure wish I had of been with LeShawna for this challenge she is no where near as bossy as Courtney is. *sigh*

-End-

"I am not going to listen to you Courtney! You are not the boss of me" CIT gulped, not because of Harold, because of the no faced man standing right behind him.

_Back At Camp_

"You seriously had me freaking out man" Duncan laughed "I truly thought it was Slender!" **(I DO NOT OWN SLENDER BTW OK)**

"One of my many great ideas" Chris smiled at the campers who had been 'taken' by the Slenderman played by Chef. So far, Gwen, Ezekiel, Duncan, Lindsay, Izzy, Bridgett, DJ, Geoff, Cody, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Michelle, Noah, Courtney and Harold were out. The next group thrown in was Heather and Justin.

"I told you not to walk away from the campsite and look what happened! We lost" Heather angrily said. Blainley and Owen were thrown in next and Blainley complained about how bad her hair looked.

"There are only two teams left, who is gonna win It for their team, Lindley and Alejandro or Sierra and Beth" Chris told us cheerfully.

"I'm betting on Al" Owen smiled but he then told everyone he had no money to actually bet. SlenderChef**(Awesome name right :P)** came in and pulled out a very scared looking Sierra and Beth. Sierra ran to Cody and Beth just stumbled about trying to stand straight.

"Looks like the TrappedMice win today's spooky challenge! Chef go fetch them and bring them back so we can tell them the news" SlenderChef left and the rest of the campers went to their cabins, Michelle stopped Noah.

"No one knows about what happened got it" she snapped.

"Oh alright" Noah said and smiled at her, she kissed him on the cheek before he left and said goodnight, he grinned goofily and walked away.

-Alejandro & Lindley-

"I wonder what Heather is thinking about right now" Al said dreamily.

"Please don't, why do you care so much about her" Lindley asked.

"I don't know, she's different"

"Oh please, you can tell she doesn't like you back"

"How do you know" He asked angrily

"Its Heather, she doesn't care for anyone or anything"

"You don't know her the way I do" He replied still angry.

"You two, the challenge is over you better march back now!" Chef yelled at us, we marched back to camp.

-Elimination Ceremony-

"Because Al and Lindley won, you guys have to suffer elimination who is it gonna be?"

Chris smiled and got the marshmallows out. "You know the drill" He smiled at us.

"Michelle, LeShawna, Justin, Courtney, Bridgett, Izzy, DJ, Sierra, Beth, Trent, Noah, Harold…" he said it so quickly no one realized only one person was left sitting.

"Sorry Heather, you're out" Heather marched to the Cannon of shame, she said nothing and kept her head held high. She hopped in and Chef fired the cannon and they watched as Heather went flying through the sky. "Well that's all wrapped up then,, Heather gone already? The campers finally got rid of her within the first few episodes and I am impressed. Join us next time for a day of fun and excitement and who knows, it might even be a reward challenge!" All the campers cheered as Chris finished except Alejandro who was sad about the fact Heather was gone. "Join us next time for more explosive stunts, awesome challenges and maybe even a bear, see you next time because Total Drama is Back!"

-end song-


	5. Day 4

**For the guest user who wanted Gwuncan, I will have more of them in this chapter don't worry! Its just a little difficult to try and have everyone doing something. RxR! Love you all! haha**

"Last time on TDB, our campers were separated into groups and were hunted down by our very own SlenderChef…" Chris was cut off by Chef.

"I need a raise Chris!" he stormed into the shot.

"In good time" He continued his monologue "Lindley and Al took one for the team winning the challenge which resulted in Heather's elimination much to Alejandro's sadness, heheh, what will today bring for our campers? Well guess what! I aint gonna tell ya! Find out tonight because Total Drama's Back"

-Opening Song-

"I could really do with some coffee after these last few wake up calls and I probably look crap" Gwen moaned.

"Don't worry pasty you look fine" Duncan told her and held her hand. "I know where Chris's stash of coffee is anyway, why do you think I look so good" He whispered to her and laughed.

"You have been holding out on me! Where is it?" She begged.

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss" He laughed at her again.

"If I have to" she winked and he leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss. Little did they know Courtney had just walked past.

-Confessional-Courtney-

Number 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 on my list are to kill those two. After that it's mostly other torturous things I want to do to them

-End-

They finished their kiss and Duncan still wouldn't let her know.

"I am going to kill you!" She punched him in the air.

"Oooh down for the count" he laughed at her again rubbing his arm.

-Noon-

"Time for your next challenge campers meet at the bottom of the mountain in ten minutes, today is going to be… lets just say fun for me but not so fun for you" Chris grinned his usual grin and walked out of the hall.

"What do you think the challenge is going to be?" Lindsay asked her team.

"Something painful no doubt" Geoff told her and quickly walked away to find Bridgett, they hadn't talked much on account of being in different teams. "Hey Bridge!" he called when he spotted her, she turned around and smiled at Geoff. He walked over and immediately started making out.

"Hey Geoff" Bridgett replied after they finished.

-Challenge time-

"what do you reckon the challenge is going to be" Gwen asked Duncan.

"Something unexpected I would say" He replied, everyone was used to getting crazy challenges.

"Hello campers" As always Chris beamed at them "Guess what today is going to be an easy challenge to let you have some fun" He laughed and then hastily stopped, "All you need to do is get your whole team across the finish line at the top of the mountain" He stared at the contestants evilly.

"Fun? If there is food up there, I will make it otherwise we are screwed" Owen said "I'm tired from walking here"

-Confessional-Owen-

It's not my fault I'm not fit… well actually it is but I know if I let the team down I'll be out.

-End-

"Sounds easy enough right, I'll see you campers at the top!" Chris yelled out as he left. Everyone stood around looking at each other when they heard a loud horn blew.

"I'm guessing we start?" Gwen said as she ran up the hill. *BANG* "ahhhhhhhhh!" Gwen came tumbling down the hill covered in dirt. "Minefield…*cough*" She fell back and Duncan picked her up

"well come on we aren't losing this race. The buddies were already halfway up the hill an the mice ran trying to catch up.

"Looks like it's to easy, time to throw in some bears" Chris clicked a button on his remote and crates fell from the sky around the track. They opened and bears emerged from the crates.

"B-b-bears?" Cody squealed.

"it's ok Codykins, I'll take them on!" Sierra ran at the bears and punched them and kicked them "Hiya!" she screamed and fought them.

"That girl cannot be stopped" Chris laughed.

"Ahem" LeShawna coughed. Chris turned and saw that the whole of PaperBuddies had arrived at the top of the hill and Sierra had just turned up holding a bear in headlock.

"Oh hello campers" Chris smiled and the mice arrived soon after. "sorry Mice but looks like you are voting someone off tonight"

"Are you kidding me?" Duncan groaned and Gwen woke up "Did we-Did we win?" she groaned. A panting Owen arrived a few minutes later and fell over unconscious. Blainley arrived after him

"How does he expect me to do this in HEELS!" Blainley yelled.

"see you tonight campers" Chris left leaving the campers.

_That night at the Elimination_

"Campers you have casted your votes and if you do not-" he was cut off

"receive a marshmallow you must report to the dock of shame, get in the cannon of shame and leave and never return" The campers said in unison.

"Why do you have to do that!" Chris yelled angrily. "Because you annoyed me I am not going to do any tension" The campers smiled. "Gwen, Duncan, Lindley, Cody, Tyler, Alejandro, Katie, Sadie"

"eeeeee!" The girls squealed and ran over to get a marshmallow each.

"Geoff, Lindsay, Ezekiel" Chris grinned his trademark grin "that leaves Blainley and Owen"

"I'll have my lawyers all over you if I am out" Blainley yelled.

"well you better get them ready because you are out!" Blainley screamed and ran to the cannon.

"Yes!" Owen smiled and grabbed the last marshmallow on the plate.

"Hurry up and pull the trigger, I'm out of here!" Chris shrugged and fired Blainley of into the sky.

"Well that's all for tonight folks, you are all safe, for now" He trudged off leaving the others at the fire.

"Wow, that was fun" Lindley smiled and laughed, she hugged the nearest person which was Alejandro. "Oh sorry" She laughed and blushed.

-Confessional-Alejandro-

That Lindley… She's cute…

-End-

_End Song_


End file.
